She Will Be Loved
by Starfire Tamaran
Summary: After stabbing her abusive boyfriend, Talia Martinez is sent to Camp Green Lake. During her stay, she meets the D-tent boys and catches the eye of a certain camper. But is she ready to fall in love again after everything she's been through? Or will she harden her heart and push him away?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Yes I know this has been done before, but after reading all the other fics on here I just couldn't resist. I love the movie 'Holes' and I thought it would be interesting to see how a girl would fit in with the rest of the guys. Please review and tell me what you think! Also feel free to leave me some suggestions or questions and I will reply to them. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Holes or any of the characters. The only characters I own are Talia, her parents, Jason, and Jason's dad.**_

* * *

_He kisses me on the lips, rather heatedly I might add. As much as I wanted to make out with him like there was no tomorrow, his dad was going to be home soon and how do I put this… he didn't like me, not one bit. He was a very successful lawyer and I guess he expected his son to date the most popular girl in school. Jason was the school quarterback and I was just a normal seventeen year old girl. I wasn't head cheerleader and I didn't hang out with any of the popular girls, but I guess that's what Jason liked about me. He liked that I wasn't striving to be 'popular' or 'cool.'_

_I pulled away and shook my head. "Not now Jason, your dad's gonna be home soon." I walked past him, only to have him grab me by the wrist and drag me towards the couch. His grip was so tight that I could already feel a bruise forming on it. This wasn't like him. "Come on, we'll make it quick," he urged._

_He slammed me down onto the couch and got on top of me, pinning me down with his weight. "My dad would probably throw a party if he walked in on us," he grinned before leaning down to kiss my neck._

_I wasn't ready to have sex yet and I'd made that very clear to him. He told me that he understood and that he would wait until I was ready, obviously he was getting impatient. _

"_Get off me!" I cried as I tried to shove him off me. Obviously he couldn't take a fucking hint because he grabbed me by the shoulders and pinned me down. He started kissing me again, but only for a few seconds. He pulled away to unbuckle his belt. I took this opportunity to slap him across the face._

_Next thing I know, he raises his hand and slaps me back. I stare at him in shock. "You really shouldn't have done that," he sneered. He grabs me by the throat with one hand and starts unzipping his pants. I had to think fast. I brought my knee up and it successfully collided with his balls. He doubled over in pain and I rolled off the couch. _

_I got to my feet and ran into the kitchen. I grabbed a knife out of the drawer and turned around. He smirked at me, almost sadistically. My hand was shaking as I tightened my grip on the knife._

"_Come on babe, loosen up. You're really killing the mood. Now why don't you put that knife down…" He ran towards me, tackling me to the floor. I dropped the knife. I started to crawl towards it but he grabbed my ankle and dragged me backwards. Using my other foot, I kicked him in the face, forcing him to release me. I quickly grabbed the knife. He lunged at me again and I plunged the knife into his stomach. His eyes widened in shock "T-Talia," he spluttered. I pushed him off me and pulled the knife out. Blood gushed from his stomach as he writhed in pain on the kitchen floor. Breathing heavily, I stood up. I knew I had to call the cops and tell them what happened, but before I could….  
_

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" I turned around to see Jason's dad standing in the doorway. I tried to tell him that his son attacked me and that I was just defending myself, but he didn't wanna hear it. I almost killed his son (in self-defense thank you very fucking much!) and he was gonna make damn sure that I suffered for it. _

_I clenched my fists as I stood in the courtroom. On the upside, I had parents that loved and cared about me. I was very grateful that they were doing everything they could to make sure that I wouldn't take the fall for this. Unfortunately, Jason's dad was one of the best lawyers in the state, which also meant that my actions weren't gonna go unpunished._

"_Talia Martinez, please rise," the judge ordered. I did as told and faced him._

"_You are being charged with attempted murder. I could send you to jail, and I would not lose any sleep over it. However, I'm giving you a choice, Camp Green Lake or jail. The only reason why I'm giving you the choice of going to an all-boys camp is because the closest all-girls military school is out of state and there are no vacant spots. So, the choice is yours; Camp Green Lake or jail."_

_I gulped; I couldn't believe this was happening. I already knew that I wouldn't last one day in jail. On the other hand, I'd never been to camp before, especially an all-boys one. Glancing over, I could hear Jason's dad mumbling something under his breath, something along the lines of "She deserves to suffer in the heat. She should be digging holes instead of going to an all-girls military school anyway."_

_With a sigh, I looked back at the judge. "Camp Green Lake." I mumbled._

_The judge slammed the gravel down. "Eighteen months, Camp Green Lake."_

* * *

I had been sitting on the bus for about four or five hours now. I was very bored to say the least and the fact that my hands were in cuffs wasn't exactly comforting either. To top it off, there was a guard on the bus who kept staring at me. Oh, did I mention that he was also armed with a fucking rifle?!

I couldn't help but wonder why the camp was called Camp Green Lake. Where was the lake? As I looked out the window, all I could see were holes, tons of them. The bus pulled into the center of a small town. It looked like something out of an old western movie. There were also six tents and a rather nice cabin, which was farther away.

My heart was racing like crazy once the bus came to a stop. I was gonna be the only girl at this camp and I could tell these boys hadn't seen a girl in a long time. I swear to God, if I get raped in here….

The guard stood up and unlocked my cuffs. Grabbing my duffle bag, I stepped down the bus aisle and walked outside. It was so hot. I don't think I'd ever been this hot in my entire life. A lot of boys in orange jumpsuits stopped and stared at me, with their mouths wide open. Oh great, here we go….

"Hey, fresh meat!" "Holy shit, it's a girl! A hot girl!" "Hey hottie! Ever been with a bad boy before?!" "All those curves! And me with no brakes!" "Somebody better call God, cuz he's missing an angel!"

'_Stay calm, ignore the peanut gallery'_ I thought as the guard led me into an office and told me to sit down. I did as told and sat down in front of a man with sideburns and small eyes. He was chewing sunflower seeds, and spitting them into a mug.

"Talia Martinez," he stated, looking at a clipboard for a second and then me, "my name is Mr. Sir. You will call me by my name, is that clear?"

I managed to hide my smile as I nodded. Mr. Sir got up and led me out of the office. "This ain't a Girl Scout camp, Martinez. Take a good look around. There are no guard towers here. No electric fence, nothing. You wanna run away? Go ahead, start runnin.' I won't stop you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Mr. Sir," I said.

"Smart girl! You know why? We've got the only water for a hundred miles. Our own little oasis. You wanna run away? Them buzzards will pick you clean by the end of the third day," he chuckled a bit.

He led me into another building nearby. Then he tossed me a pair of boots and two orange jumpsuits. "You get two sets of clothes. One for work and one for relaxation. After three days your work clothes will be washed, and your relaxation clothes become your work clothes," he snatched my duffle bag off my shoulder and tossed it to a tall greasy looking boy folding jumpsuits. He was labeled as the Lump.

"Hey! Ugh, I don't have a fucking assault rifle in there or any other weapons for that matter!" It was true. All I had in my bag was my makeup, deodorant, toothpaste and tooth brush, makeup wipes, some hair ties, bras and panties, a brush, and my journal.

He rolled his eyes and tossed my bag back to me. "You are to dig one hole each day. Five feet deep, five feet in diameter. Your shovel is your measuring stick. The longer it takes you to dig, the longer you'll be in the hot sun. Now, change your clothes."

The Lump smirked and licked his lips. I hoped to God that Mr. Sir wasn't gonna make me change in front of him and this creep. Fortunately for me, Mr. Sir smacked him upside the head and made him turn around. Then he turned around and I changed as quickly as possible.

After that, I walked out of the building with Mr. Sir. "You'll need to keep alert for two things; rattlesnakes and yellow spotted lizards. Rattlesnakes will only bother you if you bother them. You won't die if you're bitten by one of them. You don't wanna be bit by one of them lizards though, because you will die a slow, painful death. Always," he said. I shuddered.

"Talia Martinez?" I turned around. Standing before me was a rather nerdy looking guy. He wore a big straw hat with knee-high socks and khaki shorts. He also had a big glob of sunscreen on his nose. He smiled at me. "I just want you to know that you may have done some bad things, but that does not make you a bad person. I respect you Talia, welcome to Camp Green Lake. I'm Dr. Pendanski, your counselor," he shook my hand. This guy must take happy pills on a daily basis because there is no way a detention camp counselor could be this cheerful.

Mr. Sir muttered something under his breath and walked off. Shrugging, I followed Dr. Pendanski. "You'll be in D-Tent. D stands for diligence. Since you're the first girl we've ever had at Camp Green Lake, I shouldn't have to warn you about being careful around all these boys. However, I think you'll find that most of the boys in D-tent are very respectful," he said reassuringly.

I nodded before glancing over at the showers. I froze and bit my lip. There was no fucking way I was going to shower in front of all these horndogs.

He noticed my reaction and sighed. "Unfortunately you will have to shower in front of the other campers, like everyone else, but if something goes wrong I'll talk to the Warden and I'm sure she'll let you use her shower. Oh, and speaking of the Warden, do not upset her. That's the number one rule here at Camp Green Lake."

This was gonna be the longest eighteen months of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: A big thanks to everyone that reviewed, faved, and followed! I'm honestly shocked that I got reviews this fast but I'm still grateful nonetheless. And yes, I did decide to change this into a Squid love story, just clearing that up to avoid confusion. Also, thank you so much ZoeWhiteside, Yugioh13, and The Gummy Bears Are Coming for all of your fantastic reviews! You guys rock!**_

* * *

Three boys sauntered over to us, covered head to toe in dirt. One of them had a white bandana wrapped around his head with a baseball cap and a toothpick in his mouth, the other one had big black glasses, and the last one was overweight.

"Well, what do we have here?" the boy with the toothpick smirked, eyeing me up and down.

"This is Talia, your new tent mate," Pendanski told them before looking back at me, "Talia, this is Rex, Alan, and Theodore."

"My name is X-Ray!" The one with glasses huffed.

The boy with the toothpick stepped forward and kissed my hand. "Nice to meet you girly, I'm Squid."

"Likewise," I chuckled nervously and jerked my hand back.

Then the large boy stepped forward and shook my hand. "And I'm Armpit, and he's mom," he said, pointing to Pendanski.

"They all have their little nicknames, but I prefer to use the names their parents gave them. The names society will recognize them by," Pendanski said sternly. X-Ray rolled his eyes.

We walked into the tent and saw four more boys lying around and hanging out. There were rusty cots lined up in rows inside the tent.

Pendanski smiled at the boys. "Boys, this is Talia. She'll be staying with you for the time being so be nice."

"Hi," I said quietly.

Pendanski pointed to each of them. "This is Ricky," he gestured to a very tall boy with crazy blond hair, "Louis," a boy with a sunhat on that was lying down on one of the cots, "Jose," a Hispanic boy with a shaved head smiled and waved at me, "and Zero," he pointed to a boy with curly dark brown hair lying down on another cot. I was confused why he was calling all the boys by their real names except him.

"Alan, you'll be Talia's mentor. So show her around and make her feel welcome." With that said, Pendanski turned around and left. _Guidance counselor my ass._

"Those aren't our names by the way," the boy with crazy hair stated, "I'm Zigzag, that's Barfbag, and Magnet."

"Good to know. So um, which cot is mine?" I asked. Squid pointed to a cot beside him and Magnet.

"Thanks," I set my dufflebag on the cot and unzipped it. "So, what are you in for Talia? Must've been pretty bad since they sent you to an all-boys camp," Zigzag said.

I didn't answer him. I wasn't ready to talk about the fact that I was in here for defending myself. Just thinking about it made me tense up.

"He asked you a question," X-Ray said, his voice full of attitude.

I turned around and crossed my arms. "I know, but it's one I don't feel comfortable answering," I replied acidly.

"Come on chica, you can tell us," Magnet said.

Just then a loud bell went off, automatically scaring the shit out of me.

Squid laughed. "Relax girly, it's just the dinner bell."

* * *

Once I entered the mess hall a bunch of the guys started whispering, doing cat calls, and eyeing me up and down. I know they haven't seen a girl in forever but this was ridiculous. I had the urge to scream "Take a fucking picture, it'll last longer!" and "That's right, I'm a girl! Soak it in douchebags!"

I quickly grabbed my tray and was served some disgusting brown slop, a slice of bread, and some jello. It looked and smelled terrible, but I knew I had to eat something since I had a small lunch.

"Hey Talia! Over here! This is where you sit!" Zigzag got up and made room for me between himself and Magnet.

I placed my tray on the table and sat down. Looking up, I could see X-Ray eying me suspiciously. "Can I help you with something, X-Ray?" I huffed. I didn't care if I sounded like a bitch; he was really starting to annoy me.

He chuckled a bit. "Wow, tense much? Why don't you just tell us why you're in here, huh?"

I clenched my fist, feeling more waves of annoyance pass over me. All I wanted was for him to let it go.

"Fine! Jason was the most popular guy in school. He was the school quarterback but he was a lot nicer than most of the douchebags on his team, or so I thought…. One day, I decided to hang out with him at his house. We were making out and he tried to take it further, despite me telling him many times that I wasn't ready. Next thing I know, he drags me towards the couch and throws me down…" I could already feel myself choking up as the memory began to replay in my head.

I looked up at the boys, shock and disgust was written all over their faces. I could tell that they still wanted me to continue, so I did. "…. He starts kissing me again, but only for a few seconds. He pulls away and starts unbuckling his belt… and I smack him. T-Then, he smacks me back. He tells me that I shouldn't have done that and grabs me by the throat and starts undoing his pants. I managed to get him off me and then I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a butcher knife. He ran towards me and I stabbed him in the stomach. Out of nowhere, I hear was his father's voice behind me. His father is one of the best lawyers in the state and he made sure I was found guilty for what I did. The judge charged me with attempted murder. He sent me here because the closest all-girls military school was out of state and there were no spots left and I refused to go to prison."

"What a jackass, you did the right thing, Talia. No man should ever put his hands on a woman," Squid said.

Magnet shook his head. "Don't worry chica, one day he'll get what's coming to him."

"So um, what did you guys do to get here? If you don't mind me asking," I said, changing the subject.

They all went around the table one by one saying what they did. Magnet was sent here for stealing a puppy, X-Ray sold fake drugs, Armpit beat up two older boys at a movie theater over a bucket of popcorn, Squid skipped school, broke into homes, and stole loose change and soda pop, Barfbag punched a teacher, Zigzag set a piece of Styrofoam on fire in his schoolyard and the flames got out of control and burned one of the portables, and Zero didn't say why he was sent here. Armpit told me that he didn't talk so I didn't bother him about it.

After that we walked back to the tent. I took off my boots and grabbed a makeup wipe and a mirror from my bag. I knew that the boys were gonna freak out once I took off my makeup because my face was still slightly bruised from when Jason hit me. I could hear a couple of the boys gasp once I'd wiped all of it off.

"Yeah, he hit me really hard," I mumbled, throwing my hair into a messy ponytail.

Squid leaned forward and touched the side of my face, causing me to flinch. I quickly turned around and laid down on my cot, my back now facing him. I tried to fight back my tears but they wound up rolling down my cheeks. I didn't regret what I did, I was only defending myself. I was crying because I was being punished for it. Jason didn't have to go to jail or camp even though he was the one that tried to rape me. He was able to go back to living his live as an abuser while I, the girl who stabbed him in self-defense, was stuck here for a year and a half.

* * *

I was awakened by the sound of a loud trumpet. I screamed and rolled right out of my cot, with my blanket still wrapped around me. The guys started snickering as I let out an annoyed groan.

"Come on Talia, time to get up," Squid chuckled.

Still lying face down on the floor, I responded by flipping him off. "Choke on it," I spat.

"As tempting as that sounds…."

Before I could say anything else, I was lifted up and thrown over Zigzag's shoulder and spun around.

"Okay, okay! Victory is yours! I surrender!" I yelled, my fists hitting his back repeatedly.

"Good girl," he said smugly, setting me down on my cot. Sighing, I threw on my boots and my jumpsuit.

Once I was ready, I followed the boys towards a shed that said 'Library.' After grabbing my shovel and my canteen, I grabbed a tortilla with honey and took a bite, resisting the temptation to spit it out.

I started to catch up with the others when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see X-Ray.

"Sorry Talia, that's my shovel," he gently took it from my hands and handed me another one.

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled. He smirked and kept walking.

I blinked a bit and Squid walked over to me. "His shovel is smaller than the rest of them. Smaller shovel, smaller hole," he informed me.

"How clever," I replied. I followed the rest of D-tent to the work site.

I set my canteen on the ground once Mr. Sir showed me where to start digging. "You dig here. Now if you find anything interesting, you are to report it to me or Pendanski. If the Warden likes what you find, you get the rest of the day off."

"What am I supposed to be looking for here Mr. Sir?"

"You're not looking for anything, you're building character. Our philosophy here at Camp Green Lake is this: you take a bad boy or girl and make em' dig holes all day in the hot sun, it turns them into a good boy or girl. Now, start diggin.'" With that, he turned around and walked away.

I started digging next to Squid and Magnet. I'd dug about two or three feet once Mr. Sir came around with the water truck. My hands were also covered in blood from all the blisters I'd gotten.

"Oh my God," Squid said as he held my wrists in his hands.

"I'm fine, don't worry," I lied.

"First hole's always the hardest," he assured me. He poured some water over my blisters and I winced in pain.

"Yeah, no kidding," I laughed a bit. Squid smiled at me and then headed towards the line. _Wow, Squid sure is cute _I thought before mentally slapping myself. I couldn't be falling for him, not after everything I just went through. No. All I wanted was to do my time and get the hell out of here.

We all got in line, anxiously waiting to quench our thirst. I ended up being the last one in line since the boys had an order that they went in. X-Ray, Armpit, Squid, Zigzag, Magnet, Barfbag, and Zero.

Once it was my turn, Mr. Sir filled my canteen and looked at my hands. "Got some blisters on ya, Martinez?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, and they hurt like hell," I retorted.

"Don't worry, they'll turn to callous eventually."

I took a long drink of water and went back to digging my hole. As time went by, the boys started finishing their holes. Another hour went by before I finished mine. I sighed in relief and threw my shovel and canteen out of my hole. Then I tried to get out of my hole…. and failed miserably. The fact that I was only 5'4 didn't help much either.

"HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping someone would hear me.

"Hold on girly," Squid came over and reached down to grab my hand.

"Thanks," I grabbed his hand and he pulled me out of the hole with ease.

"Don't mention it."

He smirked at me and I could feel my cheeks heating up. "So, are you done digging yet?"

"Yeah, I was just starting to head back when I heard you scream. I thought you'd been bitten by one of them lizards at first," he replied.

"And you were gonna save little ol' me? My hero," I laughed and lightly punched him in the arm.

Squid smiled and draped his arm over my shoulder. "Wanna walk back with me?"

I lightly grabbed his wrist and removed his arm from my shoulder and took a step back. The look on his face was mixed with confusion and a hint of sadness. Don't get me wrong, Squid seemed like a nice guy but I wasn't ready for another relationship. Not after what Jason did to me.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," I lied. He just shrugged in response, but didn't push me any further about it.

* * *

The sun had already set once we got back to camp and all I wanted to do was take a shower. I looked and felt dirty after digging holes in the hot sun all day. Squid asked me to join him and the rest of the guys at dinner but I just told him to go on without me.

I went back to the tent and grabbed my bikini out of my duffle bag and a towel. I changed into my bikini and wrapped the towel around me. Everyone was at dinner so no one saw me heading over there.

The water was freezing but it only took me a few seconds to get used to it. It felt incredible. I sleeked back my hair with my hands, allowing the water to rush over my face.

Then, I felt a pair of cold hands caress my hips, my eyes shot open and I spun around. Standing right in front of me were three boys I'd seen in the cafeteria. They were from A-tent and had reputation for being insane.

The leader had short brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He licked his lips as his gaze travelled up and down my body, which made me even more uncomfortable. The looks his cronies were giving me were even worse.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out," I said, my voice dripping with venom.

"Loosen up baby, you look like you're in need of a good time so how about we show yo-"I cut him off by smacking him across the face, hard. "Get the fuck out of here, asshole!" I yelled.

Suddenly, both of his cronies ran in and grabbed my arms. I struggled and thrashed against their iron grip but it was useless. The leader grabbed my chin and grinned. "It's your party gorgeous, it can be smooth or it can be rough. It's your choice."

I let out of a blood curdling scream, only to be silenced by his dry, cracked lips. My eyes started to well up with tears as his hands started to roam my body. I screamed against his lips, which gave him the opportunity to stick his vile tongue down my throat.

"Is that any way to treat a lady?" a familiar Southern accent said.

Before I know it, he's pulled off me along with his cronies. I fell on the floor of the shower and panted heavily as I looked up. Zigzag, Magnet, and Barfbag were punching them over and over. Squid pulled me into his arms and picked me up bridal style. I buried my face in his neck as tears continued to rush down my face.

He took me back to the tent and set me down on his cot. He immediately pulled me back into his arms and kissed my forehead. "Shh shh, it's okay Babydoll. Don't cry. They're never gonna hurt you again. I promise I'll never let anything happen to you, Babydoll," he soothed.

He wiped my tears away with his thumbs and I smiled a bit. "So I'm Babydoll now?"

He nodded and I hugged him. "I like it," I whispered.

Then, the rest of the boys entered the tent.

"Hey, are you alright?" Barbag asked, giving me a sympathetic look.

I nodded. "Yeah, I am now. So, did Mr. Sir and Mom break it up?"

"Yeah, but Mr. Sir didn't even punish them at all! He says that us beating them to a pulp was good enough. On the upside, Mom told me to tell you that he's gonna talk to the warden about letting you use her shower," X-Ray informed me.

"That's good to know," I said before looking at all of them,"…. thanks guys, for showing up when you did…."

"No problem Babydoll, we've got your back," Zigzag chuckled.

After that they turned around so I could change into my pajamas. Then I laid down on my cot as did the rest of the boys. Before I knew it, I was out like a light.

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Once again, I love each and every one of you who reviewed, faved, and followed. Every time I get a review, the hallelujah chorus goes off in my head and I'm immediately overcome with excitement. It really makes me happy that you guys like my story. However, I would really appreciate it if you guys gave me some actual feedback for this chapter and future chapters. I keep getting reviews that say "update soon" and I just feel that it doesn't help me improve as a writer. So please, let me know what you liked, didn't like, things that you think should happen in the next chapter, what you think of Babydoll, what should happen between her and Squid, etc. I've also decided to use song lyrics for each chapter as well. _

_**Daily Sinner – **__Thank you so much! Your review made my day and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! __**Yugioh13 – **__Thanks! Believe me, there's more romance to come, hope you enjoy chapter 3! :D_

* * *

**_"Am I crazy, am I foolish?_**  
**_ Just a little too into you, that's for sure, ooh babe_**  
**_ But your beauty that is in me_**  
**_ Makes me forget about your faults, you do no wrong_**

**_ They say everybody plays the fool sometimes_**  
**_ And if I got to I don't mind_**  
**_ I'll be the best damn fool for you, no lie_**  
**_ And girl I'm loosing everytime_**

**_ There's something about your baby_**  
**_ And I swear that it drives me crazy_**  
**_ I'm stuck on you baby, stuck on you baby_**  
**_ And I might need help, cause I can't think of nothing else_**  
**_ You got me stuck on stupid, stuck on stupid for you_**  
**_ Look what you do to me_**

**_ It's confusing, how you do it_**  
**_ It's like you take my heart and blew it to your soul, yeah baby_**  
**_ And I'll do anything for you, ooh you know that much it's true_**  
**_ Girl I'm so in love, im me stupid_**

**_ They say everbody plays the fool sometimes_**  
**_ And if I got to I don't mind_**  
**_ I'll be the best damn fool for you, no lie_**  
**_ And girl I'm loosing everytime_**

**_ There's something about you baby_**  
**_ And I swear that it drives me crazy_**  
**_ I'm stuck on you baby, stuck on you baby_**  
**_ And I might need help, cause I can't think of nothing else_**  
**_ You got me stuck on stupid, stuck on stupid for you_**  
**_ Look what you do to me" _**- _**Stuck on Stupid, Chris Brown **_

* * *

The next day, Mom informed me that the Warden said yes when he asked her if I could use her shower. I couldn't help but feel relieved; the last thing I wanted was to get attacked in the shower again.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead after taking a drink from my canteen. On the upside, my second hole wasn't nearly as hard as my first one and I was finally starting to get the hang of it. The downside? I was never going to get used to this heat, even with a hat on and my hair tied up. Hell, I even wore my jumpsuit a different way and by different way, I mean tying the sleeves around my waist and wearing tank tops underneath. I wasn't as hot as before, but Squid would occasionally stare at my cleavage every time I bent over. Ugh, now I definitely regret packing all those push up bras.

Today however, I wasn't in the mood for Squid's 'peeping tom' attitude. "Squid, can you do me a favor and stop staring at my tits?!" I shouted, loud enough for the others to stop and stare at myself and Squid.

"Nah, I'm good," he smirked. I wanted nothing more than to smack that irritating yet irresistible smirk right off his face.

"Cabrón," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"What was that?" He stopped digging and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at me.

"You heard me," I replied before picking up my shovel and going back to digging.

Squid turned around and looked at Magnet. He obviously had no idea that I just called him a shithead in Spanish so he wanted Magnet to translate. "Hey Magnet, she called me a Cabrón. What the hell does that even mean?!"

"What makes you think I know?!" Magnet shot back.

"I've heard you speak Spanish more times than I can remember, surely you know what Babydoll said."

Magnet gave me an apologetic look before turning back to Squid. "…. She called you a shithead."

"That's it!"

He turned around and stormed towards me. I quickly got out of my hole and made a run for it, only to have Squid grab me no more than ten seconds later. He wrapped his arms around me and pinned my arms to my sides. "Let me go! I don't care how sexy it makes you look, I'll shove that toothpick down your goddamn throat!" I blurted out. If Squid didn't have my hands pinned, they would be covering my mouth right now.

"So, you think I'm sexy huh?" he asked smugly.

"Fuck you…." I replied through gritted teeth.

"When and where?"

"Why are you such a pain in the ass?"

"Because I can be."

I elbowed him in the stomach, making him let go of me before storming back to my hole. "Babydoll and Squid, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-" Armpit started to sing.

I shot him a death glare. "Armpit, do you want that shovel shoved up your ass?"

He quickly shook his head and went back to digging as did I. Once I was finally done, I went back to camp. Zigzag invited me to play pool with him and the rest of the guys and I told him I'd be right there after I changed my shirt, which was covered in dirt from digging all day.

* * *

I walked into the tent and pulled my duffle bag out from underneath my cot. I unzipped it and started to rummage through it. I pulled out a red tank top along with my iPod, I figured it would be fun to sing while I was changing, plus I was really bored. Once I selected a song I wanted, I started to sing. This song was actually one of my favorites by Avril Lavigne. I listened to it nonstop after the 'incident' with Jason and I felt like I could really relate to it.

"_Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_

_She felt it everyday._

_And I couldn't help her,_

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why._

_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._

_Be strong, be strong now._

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside."_

I decided to kick it up a notch; I ran my hands through my hair and started to sing louder.

_"Her feelings she hides._

_Her dreams she can't find._

_She's losing her mind._

_She's fallen behind._

_She can't find her place._

_She's losing her faith._

_She's fallen from grace._

_She's all over the place!_

_Yeah, oh_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah."_

The music faded and I heard someone clapping behind me. "You have a beautiful voice."

Instantly, I spun around to see who had been listening in. It was Squid. I was now regretting my decision to sing in my hot pink and black padded push-up bra. My hands flew up to cover myself as I glared at him. "Get out of here Squid!" I screeched.

"Relax, if I see something I haven't seen before I'll throw a dollar at it," he said sarcastically.

If looks could kill, mine could massacre Squid and the entire camp. His hands shot up in defense. "Calm down, darlin.' There's just one thing I wanna do before you kick my ass."

"And what's that?" I huffed, crossing my arms.

He took his toothpick out of his mouth and sauntered towards me. My heart hammered in my chest as his eyes gleamed with mischief. My breath got caught in my throat as he cupped my face between his hands. His lip pressed against mine as leaned in. I had to hand it to him, he was an amazing kisser. My head was telling me to pull away but my heart was screaming the opposite. I ended up listening to my head.

"Squid, I can't," I whispered. He didn't let go of me.

"You can't or you won't?" he asked, tilting my chin up so I was looking at him. I shook my head and broke out of his grasp. Then I grabbed my tank top and put it on before I ran out of the tent.

There's a part of me that wants to let him in but then I feel myself put this wall up. I wanted to tell him how I felt, but I was scared. Scared of him hurting me and breaking my heart, like Jason did.

* * *

I walked into the 'Wreck Room' and I could definitely see why it lived up to its name. Almost everything was wrecked. The T.V was busted and the couches had holes in them with stuffing coming out. The guys were already playing pool but I really wasn't up for it anymore for obvious reasons. That didn't stop them from trying to convince me though.

"Hey Babydoll, come play pool with us!" Barfbag smiled.

I shook my head. "No thanks, I just wanna write to my parents. I don't want them to worry about me."

"Good thing Squid's not here, he'd probably say that they'd be glad to be rid of you," Armpit replied. X-Ray and the others (minus Zero) shot him a dirty look.

"And why would he say that?" I asked, quirking a brow.

Armpit shrugged. "Let's just say, he hasn't had the best home life."

He went back to playing pool and I headed over to the tables nearby. There were a few notebooks and pens lying around on one of them. I tore out a piece of paper and started to write to my mom.

_Hey mom,_

_Camp Green Lake's not as bad as I thought it would be. I just wish it wasn't so hot out here. Apparently, the guys all have these crazy nicknames and they even gave me one: Babydoll. Pretty cool huh? The guys in my tent are like my brothers and I think one of them in particular really likes me. His name is Squid but I'm not looking for any romance after what happened. Anyways, write me back when you can! I miss you and dad so much._

_Love, Talia _

I sealed my letter in an envelope and dropped in the mailbox. After that I headed back to the tent and saw that Squid was still sitting on his cot. I couldn't tell if he was waiting for me or if he was about ready to leave. Either way, I didn't want to deal with him right now so I turned around and started to leave the tent. Then I felt him grab my arm. "Babydoll, just talk to me…" he began.

I cut him off. "I can't talk to you right now, Squid. I just can't..."

"You can't avoid me forever," he argued, his voice full of determination.

I didn't say anything. Instead, I pushed past him and laid down on my cot, my back now facing him. I felt like the biggest bitch in the world for being so cold to him.

_It's for the best_

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that_

_Shut up brain, I don't need this right now_

_Temper, temper. Why don't you just tell him how you feel?_

_Leave me alone!_

_You're so stubborn! Did it ever occur to you that he's nothing like Jason? That he actually treats you better and cares about you? _

_Please…. just leave me alone_

_Fine, but you know I'm right_

I pulled the blanket over my head and wiped the tears that were now rolling down my cheeks. I thought that all I wanted was to do my time and get out, but now I was starting to reconsider what I really wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Once again, thank you so much for all of your very helpful reviews! I really appreciate all of the feedback you guys gave me for chapter 3. Just a heads up, this chapter is going to be pretty intense._

_**Guest- **__Thank you so much! __**Goneismyfave1- **__I can't tell you how grateful I am for your feedback and don't worry, there will be complications in Squid and Babydoll's relationship. Squid's kind of a douche in the movie (especially towards Stanley) and that's bound to cause a couple fights between him and Babydoll. __**NinaVuelta93 – **__Thank you! :D I'm so glad you like this story and Talia. __**Daily Sinner – **__Me too!__She's an amazing singer! XD Unfortunately, she also rejected him, but don't worry, there'll be more Squid and Babydoll moments soon enough._

* * *

"_**Can I ask you a question please?**_

_**Promise you won't laugh at me**_

_**Honestly, I'm standing here afraid I'll be betrayed**_

_**As twisted as it seems**_

_**I only fear love when it's in my dreams**_

_**So let in the morning light**_

_**And let the darkness fade away**_

_**Can you turn my black roses red?**_

_**Can you turn my black roses red?**_

_**Drowning in my loneliness**_

_**How long must I hold my breath?**_

_**So much emptiness inside**_

_**I could fill the deepest sea**_

_**I reach to the sky as the moon looks on**_

_**My one last tear has come and gone**_

_**Time to let your love rain down on me**_

_**Can you turn my black roses red?**_

_**(Can you turn my black roses red?)**_

_**Can you turn my black roses red?**_

_**(Can you turn my black roses red?)**_

_**Can you turn my black roses red?**_

_**Cause I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love**_

_**I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love**_

_**I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love**_

_**I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love**_

_**I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love**_

_**I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love**_

_**Can you turn my black roses red?**_

_**(Can you turn my black roses red?)**_

_**Can you turn my black roses red?**_

_**(Can you turn my black roses red?)**_

_**Can you turn my black roses red?**_

_**Cause I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love**_

_**I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love**_

_**I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love**_

_**I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love**_

_**I'm feeling like I've never known love," Black Roses Red – Alana Grace**_

* * *

I woke up bright and early, as usual. Sadly, I didn't get any sleep after what happened with Squid. I couldn't stop thinking about him or that kiss, no matter how hard I tried. Sighing, I pulled on my tank top, jumpsuit and boots. Then I tied my hair up and grabbed my canteen.

After grabbing a shovel, I got in line and grabbed a tortilla and took a bite. I wasn't very hungry but I knew that if I didn't eat now I would regret it later. I glanced over at Squid. It only took him a few seconds to look back at me. He gave me a cold look, as if he wanted nothing more to do with me. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Whatever you do, don't fucking cry! _I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes once more and I quickly turned away. _Oh, damn it all…._

"You alright chica?" Magnet's voice automatically snapped me out of my thoughts. I quickly wiped my tears and turned my head to look at him. "Yeah, just really tired that's all," I lied.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Absolutely," I smiled. He gave me a nod before following Zigzag and X-Ray. I took a few more bites of my tortilla and followed them towards the work site.

As usual, I was all hot and sweaty by the time the water truck came. I hopped out of my three foot hole and got in line in front of Zero (apparently X-Ray decided to move me up). Mr. Sir began to fill my canteen and stared at my hands. "Looks like them blisters are finally startin' to heal," he snickered.

"Yeah, and I'm sure I'll have more soon enough," I muttered.

"Like I said, everything turns to callous at some point."

I returned to my hole and took a drink from my canteen. Once again, I was the last one to finish my hole. _If only I was as fast as Zero…_

It took some time, but eventually I managed to get out of my hole. I looked around and realized that I really was the last one to finish digging. Squid didn't wait up for me this time and I didn't expect him too.

* * *

As soon as I got back to camp, I headed over to the warden's cabin. I really needed a shower to clear my head plus I was filthy. I knocked on the door a few times. When the door opened I was standing face to face with a tall, middle-aged woman with red hair.

"You must be Babydoll, come in, you're letting out the cold," she said sweetly. I nodded and followed her inside.

"What happened to you is unacceptable; a young lady deserves her privacy, especially in an all-boys camp. From now on, you'll be showering in here and if you have any…. lady problems just come to me ok?"

"Yes ma'am, thank you," I replied. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I stripped off my suit, tank top and the rest of my clothes before turning the water on warm. I stepped inside and sighed contently, relishing the hot spray of water that ran down my face and back. When I got out I wrapped a fuzzy pink towel around me and brushed my hair. Then I got dressed and walked back into the living room. I couldn't help but stare at all of the posters, pictures, and newspaper articles from the old west. Almost all of them were about 'Kissin' Kate Barlow.

"Interesting isn't it?" the Warden asked, nearly scaring me half to death. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yes, very."

"My granddaddy owned the whole lake, before it stopped raining and dried up anyway. He was crazy about the schoolteacher, Katherine Barlow but she turned him down. He caught her kissing Sam and that was frowned upon because he was black and she was white. After they killed him and destroyed the schoolhouse, Katherine went on a rampage. She got the name 'Kissin' Kate Barlow' because she kissed the men she killed…" She told the whole story in a voice that seemed as if she was reminiscing.

I heard one of the boys calling my name outside and stood up. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Thanks again for letting me use your shower." She just waved me off with her hand and didn't say anything; she was still deep in thought.

I walked outside and saw that Magnet and Zigzag were standing right by the porch, waiting for me. "You called?" I snickered.

"Yeah, tonight we have a 'Group Therapy' session with Mom. We'd better get going before he gives us another useless lecture," Zigzag said.

* * *

I followed them into the mess hall. I sat down in between Zigzag and X-Ray and looked at Mom.

"Alright, why don't we start with…. Zero," mom said.

Zero didn't look at him. Instead, he just kept his head down with his arms folded.

"Why don't we talk about why you're here?"

Once again, Zero didn't say anything. Pendanski gave him a smug smile and I wanted nothing more than to rip his head off. Why couldn't he just leave Zero alone?

"What do you want to do with your life?"

Nothing.

"You think all of this is beneath you don't you?"

I couldn't hold my tongue anymore. Although I never talked to Zero, he seemed like a nice kid and he definitely didn't deserve this. "You know Mom; the problem with your mouth is that stupid, insensitive shit comes out of it," I hissed, venom dripping from my voice.

Everything went silent. Squid's toothpick was hanging from his opened mouth. I heard Magnet and Zigzag gulp. Zero, Armpit, and X-Ray just looked stunned. Mom on the other hand, looked livid.

"Oh really? Well since you've got so much to say to me, let's talk about why you're here."

"Let's not and say we did."

"Come on now."

"Nope."

"You think you're better than this don't you? That you're the Queen Bee and everyone should wait on you hand in foot?"

"Excuse m-" he cuts me off and reaches under his chair and pulls something out of a box. I tense up once I realize it's my file.

"Put that down," I growled. He didn't listen, he opened the folder and his eyes moved across the page.

"Don't worry Babydoll, nothing he says will make us see you differently," Zigzag whispered. I gave Squid a pleading look but he just looked... emotionless. I wanted him to say something, or at least get up and snatch that folder out of Mom's hand. But he didn't, he just sat there with a blank expression on his face.

"So you had the 'perfect' life huh? Loving parents and the perfect boyfriend? The same guy who supposedly "hit" you and tried to "rape" you?"

"Shut up," my voice wavered slightly as my eyes filled up with tears.

"Then you decide to come here despite the fact that it's an all-boys camp where you almost get 'raped' again causing your whole tent to come to your rescue? Oh, the irony…"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! MAKE HIM STOP! PLEASE!" I screamed, clamping my hands over my ears.

"Leave her alone," a lone voice said and we all turned to stare at Zero. Mom's head looked like it was about ready to explode.

"So you'll talk to her and not me huh?" He spat. Zero glared at him and Mom looked back at me. "News flash 'Babydoll,' the world doesn't revolve around you. You could disappear and no one would notice."

If Mom's intention was to break me and make me feel like I was worthless… mission accomplished. He gave me a satisfied smirk and closed my folder. That's when Squid finally decided to look at me and I gave him the most hateful glare I could muster. He didn't stand up for me even though I wanted him to. Did he agree with Mom? Was I worthless to him? Did he even care about me at all?

I didn't stick around to find out. I got up and looked at Mom one last time. "And you call yourself a doctor?" I sneered before running out of the cafeteria. Tears continued to rush down my face as I ran.

I stumbled and fell right on my stomach, which instantly knocked the wind out of me. I didn't have the strength to pull myself up. All I wanted was to curl up in a ball and wallow in my misery. Then, I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"Babydoll?" a familiar Southern accent said softly.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed. He immediately did as told.

"W-Why didn't you say anything?" I whispered brokenly.

"I-I don't know… I guess I thought that Mom was right and now I feel like an ass for thinking that.…"

"You actually believed him?!" I got to my feet and glared at him. "Is that what you think of me Squid?! Am I a worthless to you?!"

"No! Of course not! Babydoll I.."

"Don't _Babydoll_ me! You wanna know what I promised myself before I came here? To not fall for ANYONE and to do my time and get out! Then I met you, and everything changed! I rejected you because I was afraid of getting hurt again and now I can't stop thinking about you! But you've made it very clear that you don't give a damn about me!"

Pain and shock was all over his face. He took a step forward and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. He leaned closer and looked at my lips before looking back into my eyes. I could feel my heart racing faster and faster by the second. My hands found the back of his neck and I pulled him closer until our lips touched. He wrapped his arms around my waist, deepening the kiss. Then he slipped his tongue into his mouth which sent shivers down my spine.

We were both panting when we pulled away. My cheeks were on fire and it felt like I had a million butterflies in my stomach. Squid smiled and pulled me in for another kiss.

"Squid…" I breathed when we pulled apart.

Squid smiled and pulled me close to him, until our lips were almost touching. "That should've been our first kiss… Babydoll, I like you a lot," he murmured.

"I really like you too, Squid," I whispered. He smirked at me which instantly made me weak in the knees. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again. Our little make-out secession only lasted a couple minutes before someone decided to interrupt…

"GET A ROOM!" Zigzag coughed loudly.

Not breaking the kiss, I raised my hand and flipped him off, causing the rest of the guys to snicker.

"Keep it PG, children," X-Ray snorted.

Squid pulled away and smirked at him. "Aww, looks like somebody's jealous," he taunted.

"I need a chica!" Magnet screamed into the sky. Armpit, Barfbag, and even Zero still looked shocked.

We headed back to the tent and I collapsed on my cot. I was exhausted from today's events and really needed to catch some Z's. Squid crawled in next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I turned around and cuddled into his chest. He chuckled and draped an arm around me.

"Goodnight, Squid," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight, Babydoll," he murmured into my hair.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **__Oh my gosh, thank you so much for all of your fantastic reviews! I can't believe I got this many reviews for chapter 4 and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. I'm so glad you guys like Babydoll and her relationship with Squid. I also want to let everyone know that I'm currently in college so there will be times where I won't be able to update as much but I'll try to update when I can. :) Enjoy!_

_**Goneismyfave1: **__Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I've heard that line many times as a kid and it just came to me when I was writing XD You're right though, he is a dick and a shitty counselor. I was so happy when Zero clocked him with that shovel. __**NinaVuelta – **__Yay! I'm glad you're on Team Squid/ Babydoll and that you like this story so much ^_^ __**rosewolf17 – **__I'm glad you like her name. I gave her the name Babydoll because Demi Lovato has that 'babydoll' look, to me anyways. Plus, she's like a little sister to all of the guys and that's another reason why they refer to her as 'Babydoll.' __**Kaitlyn – **__I know she did, but don't worry there will be complications in their relationship. Like I said before, as much as I like Squid, he is a bit of a douche (i.e throwing Stanley's letter away, encouraging Zigzag to fight Stanley, ratting him out to the Warden, etc.) and that's not going to sit well with Babydoll. __**X Blue Eyed Demon X and Neville-is-a-Beast- **__I'm really glad that you're both enjoying this story so far! Let me know what you think of chapter 5! :D_

* * *

"_**We left it waiting alone in our stare**_

_**Tired of trying to find what was there**_

_**We never say the things we mean**_

_**We keep them locked up**_

_**Hoping someone will come and save you from yourself**_

_**Trying to make sense is only making us crazy**_

_**Hard to believe something you already know**_

_**Nobody wants to leave, no one wants to be left here**_

_**Nobody wants to see how it will end**_

_**(When it takes what we love)**_

_**(What if it's not enough?)**_

_**(What if we cannot change?)**_

_**How do we move on this way?**_

_**Tell me if it's not enough**_

_**Tell me if it's not enough**_

_**Cause I am walking in this road**_

_**But I can't fix a heart that's broke**_

_**Tell me if it's not enough**_

_**Tell me is it not enough?**_

_**Promise it'll all be fine**_

_**Baby I just can't this time**_

_**Honesty, honestly leads to trouble**_

_**Dim the lights, pull up the cover**_

_**I wanna get lost in asking just how we used to**_

_**Breathe in, begin falling apart**_

_**(When you saw such a mess)**_

_**(Even though it's our best)**_

_**(What if we couldn't change?)**_

_**How do we move on this way?**_

_**Tell me if it's not enough**_

_**Tell me if it's not enough**_

_**Cause I am walking in this road**_

_**But I can't fix a heart that's broke**_

_**Tell me if it's not enough**_

_**Tell me is it not enough?**_

_**Promise it'll all be fine**_

_**Baby I just can't this time," If It's Not Enough – Beginners**_

* * *

_After another long day of digging holes Squid and I headed back to camp. Even though he was a faster digger than I was, he still waited for me so we could walk back together. I was so happy that Squid cared about me. I'd only felt this way about one other person, and that was Jason. Jason never loved me; he only wanted to get in my pants. Our entire relationship was a fucking lie. _

_Then I met Squid and it wasn't long before the walls I built came tumbling down. I guess in a way, Squid was my saving grace. He was always there for me and cared about me more than Jason ever did. Cheesy, I know, but it was the truth. I hoped that we would still be together even after we got out._

_My inner monologue was put on hold when I heard a gunshot. Mr. Sir stood in front of us with his pistol drawn. He wasn't aiming at us though._

_I heard a soft flickering sound behind me and I turned around. A small brown lizard with eleven yellow spots hissed at Squid and I. "RUN!" Squid yelled._

_I didn't hesitate; I took off like Speedy Gonzales with Squid right beside me. Mr. Sir kept firing at the lizard but the fucker was fast. That's when my luck went from bad to worse. I tripped over my shoelace and fell to the ground._

_I began to crawl backwards as fast as I could and my screams echoed throughout the camp as the lizard ran at me. The lizard leapt forward and I shut my eyes. This was it. I was going to die a slow, painful death at the hands of a yellow spotted lizard._

_A horrible, painful scream filled the air and my eyes shot open. Squid was now lying right in front of me; the lizard had sunk its fangs into his arm. Mr. Sir fired another shot and the lizard hissed again before scurrying away. _

"_Squid! Squid! Look at me! You're gonna be okay!" I held him in my arms as tears began to blur my vision. I started to hyperventilate as I looked up. Mr. Sir, Mom, X-Ray, Zigzag, Zero, Armpit, Magnet, Bafbag, and a few of the guys from A tent were now staring at us. All of them were in shock, except for Mr. Sir._

"_Somebody get some help!" I screamed, my voice cracking._

_Mr. Sir shook his head. "There's nothing we can do… He's a goner now, Martinez. I'm sorry…"_

"_NO! I won't let him die!" I yelled before turning my attention back to Squid. I caressed his face which was now pale and colder than ice. "Stay with me! Stay with me okay? Please, I need you! I can't lose you! Stay with me please!" I sobbed. _

"_B-Babydoll, listen to me, listen…. I love you, I always have and I always will… A-And, I will always be with you," he whispered. _

"_You've gotta stay with me! Alan stay with me! Alan! Alan..." I choked out through my tears. His chest slowly fell and he closed his eyes as his body went limp in my arms. I was shaking as my arms wrapped around his body even tighter, feeling the pain rushing to my chest as I began to cry harder._

"_Don't leave me, Alan!" I sobbed. I couldn't stop crying. I don't think I would ever be able to…_

"Babydoll! Babydoll wake up! Wake up!" Squid yelled, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me repeatedly.

I jolted awake as if electricity was inserted directly down the length of my spine. My chest heaved and I gasped, trying to suck in some much needed air. I immediately wrapped my arms around Squid as soon as I saw him. _'It was only a bad dream'_I thought.

"It's okay; it was just a bad dream. Everything's alright now," he soothed, rubbing my back. I might have never let go, if X-Ray hadn't awkwardly cleared his throat from behind us. "Not that this isn't touching and all, but could you please tell us why you were screaming in your sleep?!" he practically yelled.

"Yeah chica, I thought one of those lizards had bitten you at first," Magnet said.

"I'd rather not talk about it, at least not right now anyway," I sighed.

"Aww, come on. I'm sure you'll feel much better if you talk about it," Zigzag suggested.

"Look, she doesn't want to talk about it so just drop it, you're startin' to sound like mom," Squid snapped.

Just then, the alarm went off and I groaned before burying my face in the pillow. After the horrible nightmare I just had I really wasn't in the mood to dig today.

Squid chuckled a bit. "Come on babe, time to dig."

"Eat my shorts!" I spat, holding onto the pillow.

Next thing I know, he lifts me up bridal style. "You're lucky I love your sarcasm," he snickered before setting me down on the cot.

Once I was dressed, I grabbed my shovel, canteen, and a tortilla. I glanced over at the boys; most of them looked tired as hell, as usual, except Barfbag. His face was filled with sadness. I walked over to him. "Hey Barfbag, are you alright?"

He must've been daydreaming or something because he flinched slightly upon hearing my voice. "Huh? Oh hey, Babydoll. Yeah, I'm fine," he nodded.

I could just tell by his tone of voice that he was lying. I lightly grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. I had a feeling that that this was more than an 'I don't feel like digging holes today' attitude. I also knew that if he was going to tell me, it would have to be in private.

"Don't lie to me, Barfbag, I know that there's something going on with you. You can tell me," I said sympathetically.

He sighs and shakes his head. "I can't take it anymore, Babydoll…. I'm so tired…. Digging holes in this heat is insane… Plus I don't get out for another year and a half…."

My heart almost shattered once I saw all of the pain and hurt in his eyes. "Look, I know it sucks but you have to hang in there Barfbag, you'll be out of here before you know it. Just please don't do anything stupid." I wrapped my arms around him. A few seconds passed before he gave in and hugged me back.

After a minute or two I pulled away. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. Just hang in there okay?"

He sighed. "I'll try, but I'm not making any promises…."

* * *

I leaned against my hole and took a drink from my canteen. This was probably one of the hottest days I've ever had to endure. It was so hot that I was seriously considering digging in my underwear but then I remembered that A. I have a boyfriend whose head would probably explode if I did and B. I was in an all-boys camp.

"Get that straight, get that straight," X-Ray said to Armpit after he was done explaining something to him.

"Let me tell you why we're burning up out here man," Zigzag commented.

"Enlighten us, Zigzag. Why is it hotter than two rats screwing in a wool sock on a tin roof in August?" I snorted.

Squid and Magnet started laughing and Zigzag rolled his eyes. "It's global warming," he stated.

"The hole in the ozone is directly above my head, man," Armpit said.

"Dude, the hole is in your head," Magnet retorted, earning him a laugh from all of us.

"Barfbag! Barfbag!" Squid yelled, out of nowhere.

I turned around to see Bargbag heading towards a rattlesnake with his shoe and sock off. "FUCK! Barfbag stop! It's not worth it!" I screamed as I tried to get out of my hole.

Armpit stopped digging. "Hey man, whatchu doing? Barfbag? It ain't that bad man, come on!"

"Hey, this ain't funny," Magnet said concerned, "stop playing and get back, Barfbag for real!"

He didn't listen to any of us; he continued to walk towards the snake. I finally managed to get out of my hole and started to run towards him. Unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough. Barfbag let out a horrible scream as the snake sprung forward and bit him in the foot.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed. Tears welled up in my eyes as I sunk to the ground. Barfbag clutched his foot in agony and the snake slithered away.

* * *

Three days had gone by since Barfbag had been bitten by that rattlesnake. Mom didn't tell us what his condition was other than he wouldn't be returning. The only upside was that my mom had written me back. My mom wasn't the only one who had written me though. My asshole ex had decided to send me a letter to. I decided to read my mom's letter first because I knew I would be in a bad mood if I read Jason's first and then hers.

_My dearest Talia,_

_I'm so glad to hear that you're alright. I've been worried sick since the day they sent you away. I can't tell you how sorry I am that this happened to you. Anyway, I love your new nickname! A new guy as well? Well, I'm sure it'll all work out. Just be careful alright? Your father and I miss you so much, write back soon!_

_Mommy_

I smiled as I read her signature and frowned once I looked over at Jason's letter. I knew that whatever he had to say to me was only going to piss me off even more. There was a big chance that I would write him back just to tell him to fuck off. That's how much I hated him. Taking a deep breath, I opened the envelope and pulled the letter out of it.

_Hey babe,_

_Now I know you hate me but just hear me out. I have been in agony for the past few weeks and I'm so sorry for what I did to you. Granted, you shouldn't have made me so mad. Regardless, I was wondering if you'd want to go out again once you get out. It could be like old times. We can let bygones be bygones. Think about it._

_Jason _

I let out an irritated yell once I read the whole thing before crumpling it up and tossing it across the floor. As if on cue, Squid walked into the tent and blinked a bit once he saw how pissed off I was. Then he picked up the paper ball. "Whoa, what's got your panties in a bunch?" he asked.

"Read it and you'll see why," I huffed as I got up from my cot.

He read it rather quickly and looked at me. "Wow, and people think I'm a jackass."

I sighed. "He wants me back. He wants to know if I'll give him a second chance when I get out…"

Worry flashed across Squid's eyes. "Are you going to?"

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Never."

He pulled me close and kissed me. At first it was soft and sweet but soft and sweet soon changed to hot and heavy. I didn't waste time ridding him of his shirt and he didn't waste time climbing on top of me. My hands travelled up and down his mouthwatering six-pack while his rested on my hips. Then, he broke the kiss and pressed his lips to the skin of my neck, nibbling and sucking.

My body tensed once I felt him cup my breast in his hand. I panted heavily and gripped his shoulders. "Squid," I murmured.

"Babydoll," he huskily whispered in my ear.

More hot kisses were pressed against my neck as I tangled my fingers in his hair and breathed in his scent. It wasn't long before our little make-out secession was interrupted.

"Talia! Alan! Break it up! Good lord, this is a detention camp not a hotel!" We broke apart to see mom staring at us with his mouth agape. He wasn't alone; a new guy was right beside him. He was tall and had curly brown hair.

"What the hell mom?!" Squid huffed as he got off me. Zigzag, Armpit, X-Ray, and the others entered the tent. Just judging by the looks on their faces, I could tell that they didn't like the new guy.

"Alan, watch your language! This is Stanley your new tent mate," he said, gesturing to him.

Squid didn't say anything; he was still annoyed that mom interrupted us. Zigzag and Magnet introduced themselves. I got up and smiled at Stanley. "Nice to meet you, names Babydoll."

Stanley blinked a bit. I could tell he was shocked to see a girl here. "Um, hi."

I laughed a bit. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking. What's a girl doing at Camp Green Lake? It's because my now ex- boyfriend tried to rape me so I stabbed him with a butcher knife. He survived, but since his father's one of the best lawyers in the state, he was found not guilty and I was charged with attempted murder and sent here. I officially hate the system now."

He gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. How long are you in here?"

"Eighteen months," I replied.

He was about to say something else but mom interrupted us. "This is Zero," he gestured to the cot that Zero was now lying down on, "say hello to Stanley, Zero. You wanna know why they call him Zero? Because there's nothing going on in his stupid little head!"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. It seemed that mom wasn't going to stop bullying Zero anytime soon.

"Did you tell him about the lizards?" Zigzag inquired.

"Ricky, let's not scare Stanley," mom said.

"Hey, his name's not Ricky! It's Zigzag alright!" X-Ray snapped.

Mom smiled. "Staley if you have any questions just ask Theodore. Theodore will be your mentor. Got that Theodore?"

"Yeah man, whatever dude," Armpit mumbled.

"I'm depending on you! It should be no labor to be nice to your neighbor!" Mom said cheerfully before leaving the tent.


End file.
